dulce et decorum est
by hug the ents
Summary: three times steve rodgers met gilbert beillschmidt
1. Chapter 1

Yooo this is like an experimental thing im just trying out, it should be fiinshed p quicky, but then again idk. Enjoy!

Steve's heart beat almost painfully in his chest as he avoided the bullets fired by the approaching German soldiers. He stole a quick glance to his left to make sure bucky was okay, and then flung himself into the fight, smashing and colliding with soldiers in every direction. His breath quickened as he fought. This was like some perverted dance. Dodge, thrust, dodge, kick, punch repeat. His brain almost shut off in the middle of it, relying in his instincts alone and not truly thinking through everything he did.

Ten minutes later, and twenty-five well-trained soldiers lay unconscious or probably dead around him. Bucky stood off to the side, panting heavily but a small smirk in place on his lips as he observed his best friend's work. He had changed so much in the last few months it was almost hard to recall the weak yet stubborn Steve he had once been. Well he was still as stubborn as an ox, but Steve was about the furthest thing from weak on the planet at this point.

Bucky eyed his best friend proudly, it was absolutely amazing to see how much he had grown in terms of both physical strength and self-confidence, but he didn't really have time to observe his friend's new self, he noted, as half a dozen soldiers made their way into the wrecked train carriage.

Steve held his shield like a snake about to pounce. Bucky smiled. The Germans would never know what hit them.

Steve sucked in a deep breath and pounced, beginning his almost robotic fight again.

Dodge, thrust, dodge, kick, punch repeat. Exactly like the last time, the group of men were on the floor in minutes. Steve paused to catch his breath and Bucky reloaded his pistols.

The train sped violently along the tracks, sending both men across the carriage as they lost their balance. Somehow Steve managed to land his (pretty nice) ass on the ground and Bucky followed soon after, crashing into Steve and knocking him to the floor.

They paused awkwardly for a moment before the realization dawned that bucky was, in fact, straddling Steve. His face blushed dark red and he got to his feet, apologising profusely. Steve laughed off the awkwardness and smiled at his oldest friend.

'Well boys I really hate to break up this little date thing of yours, but the awesome me has a job to do, for the furher and the fatherland blah, blah, blah'

Steve turned, confused at the light tone of the voice behind them. He only got a glance before a blast of white-hot energy shot past him, destroying the wall of the carriage. Bucky was thrown back by the blast, and within seconds was clinging to the hunk of metal, somehow still attached to the train, which had once been the left wall. The train was passing over a deep snowy gorge, and Steve didn't like the look of that drop, not one bit. Bucky grasped onto the side of the train for dear life as he locked his eyes onto the man who had spoken.

Steve turned his gaze back to the man, who was grinning madly, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. His hair was far too long for army regulation, snowy white locks framing a pale complexion and just about covering his eyes. He shook his hair back with a husky bark that was probably a laugh, to reveal a pair of blood-red eyes that pierced Steve's very soul. He reloaded the oversized gun in his arms, chatting amicably as he did so. ' mein bruder had this specially commissioned for me yknow, it concentrates light energy and forms it into-' his speech was cut off by Steve effectively grasping his throat, and lifting the marginally smaller man -he couldn't be more than twenty years old- into the air.

A look of surprise crossed the mans face, quickly replaced a smirk as he managed to choke out 'just.. like.. Luddy' his eyes softened for a millisecond before he fired his gun, but it wasn't aimed at Steve.

Bucky barely made a sound as he fell from the train, and down, down, down into the abyss below. Steve dropped the man in surprise and shock as he watched his best friend and now, as the realization dawned on him, the only man he ever loved, slip away from him as he did nothing to stop it. When he turned back to exact his revenge upon the man who killed his oldest friend, he had disappeared. A smoking hole in the roof was the only evidence of where he'd gone, escaping Steve's clutches forever. And with that Steve crumpled in the abandoned carriage, and for only the third time in his life, began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, was lost. Unfortunately this wasn't the first time, or the second. Although the blonde had grown up in New York City, the sheer busyness of the place made it almost alien to him, not to mention the people, who were so different from those in his time that he was almost constantly lost or confused as to where he was going. The fact that he had been too proud to ask S.H.I.E.L.D for a guide, or 'handler' as they called them, probably made his situation even worse.

Steve made an exasperated noise in his throat as he turned down yet another unrecognisable street a headache starting to form at the back of his skull. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his bomber jacket and made his way down the street, searching for a tourist booth or maybe a police station. He found neither, and turned a corner, strolling into a wide street, the Brooklyn Bridge to his right and an unrecognisable building to his left.

Steve frowned at read the sign over the gilded doors 'UNITED STATES MISSION TO THE UNITED NATIONS BUILDING' wait the untied nations? Nat had informed him about that organisation, although he didn't know much more than that they were formed to achieve world peace after world war two was over, and that if you asked Fury about them, he had quite a few swear words to describe their leaders. Maybe he could find directions, or even better, a S.H.I.E.L.D official, inside.

He was just about to enter the building when a pair of burly security guards blocked his path, one holding out a hand 'identification please sir' he stated formally. Steve swallowed. He didn't have his passport with him, and his drivers licence was non-existent, not to mention it would have been at least sixty years out of date. His brain worked furiously to formulate a reply, and he was just about to launch into a long story about his wallet being stolen when a man with a shock of white hair pushed past the security guards, coming face to face with the world war two legend.

The white haired man frowned and shoved his way past Steve, muttering something along the lines of 'get out of my way, arsloch' it only took Steve a moment to recognise him after he heard_ that_ accent, the one whose sneering words had haunted his nightmares long after the accident on the train. He observed the man walk away from him, unsure of why he wasn't bursting with rage right at this moment. He wondered idly why the man hadn't aged, and what on earth he was doing at the United Nations, there wasn't more than one super solider, right?

He decided almost unconsciously to follow the man, who was making his way towards a sleek black Volkswagen at the edge of the car park. Steve studied the man carefully. He looked different from the last time he had seen him, less tired but also more haunted and gaunt looking, definitely skinnier, with more prominent cheekbones. His white hair was long and scraggly, contrasting with his lavish suit.

He had pulled out a phone at this point, having forgotten completely about Steve.

The man was just about to open the door of his spotless car when Steve snapped. Hew grabbed the significantly smaller man and shoved him against the side of the car, snarling as the man whipped around, and with surprisingly strong reflexes, kicked Steve's legs out from beneath him and sent a kick to his chest. Steve gasped and lay there for a second, out of breath, but grabbed the man's leg with one strong hand and pulled him down, punching him in the stomach twice and grasping him in a crushing choke-hold. The man struggled for a moment longer, snarling and scratching and biting, but even he knew he wasn't as strong as he used to be. He let out a tired sigh and went still.

Steve loosened his grip slightly, shoving the man into the car and ripping the seatbelt out in order to tie his hands up. He made sure the man was securely tied into the passenger seat before getting into the driver seat and putting the keys in the ignition.

The man shot him a glare as he started the engine and let out a stream of harsh words in German. Steve ignored him and drove the car out of the car park and down the road, marvelling at the fact that neither security guard had noticed the scuffle.

The car journey was entirely silent, save the radio Steve had turned on about half way through the drive. The only cds in the car were either weird German rock or classical music, loads of Bach, Mozart and Chopin.

Steve wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do with his technical prisoner, he certainly hadn't thought this through and he didn't even want to think about the consequences of kidnapping and assaulting a UN official, if not someone more important. He arrived at his apartment just before dusk, and smuggled his silent prisoner into his flat, disregarding calls and messages left by tony and Bruce asking him out for dinner with them and Clint, who was back from a quick recon mission, something about a drunk Englishman with a machine gun and government secrets.

Steve ignored these tales and tied the still-silent German to a chair, becoming slightly unnerved by how complacent he was. Was he planning something?

He hoped not. The super solider had very few weapons in his home, and he wasn't even really sure how to work his iphone yet, because tony had absolutely insisted that getting something that was easy to manage, like a flip-phone, was completely out of

the question.

Steve turned his attention to the albino German in front of him, who was observing him quietly with a faint grin on his face. Steve noticed two or three of his front teeth were filed, and his tie had fallen off in the fight, revealing an ancient iron cross on a black cord around his neck.

'Who are you? Steve asked suddenly'.

'Actually, _what_ are you?

The albino grinned, his scarlet eyes boring into Steve's own.

'If I told you that, I would be giving away_ secrets_, ja?. Trust me, you don't want to know,_ human_'

Steve swallowed. Something about the man's piercing gaze unnerved him and he wasn't sure what to reply. Steve sifted through the man's wallet, coming across an ancient-looking sketch of a small, serious-looking blonde boy. He held up the picture

'Who's this?'

The man gave a slight shrug

'That's my bruder, Ludwig. He's a good boy'

'Why do you want to know?'

Steve narrowed his eyes. 'This drawing is _at least_ an hundred years old, what are you hiding?'

Steve had a feeling that if the man could move his arms he would have raised them over his head in an innocent position. 'I don't know why you're trying to get me to admit I don't age, you already know don't you? you met me seventy years ago and i'm still the same age? You know, the day I killed your little _boyfriend_? You remember that don't you?

Steve moved across the room so fast even the albino didn't register it until he was right in front of him.

'shut the fuck up right now if you know what's good for you' the blonde hissed into the German's face. The man laughed and shook his head. 'You're so like Ludwig I don't even know where to start! Say, do you have an Italian boyfriend too? Or maybe you're too scarred after the last one died…'

Steve struck out and slapped the man across the face, snapping his head back and sending his white hair fanning across his pale face, now marred by an angry red mark. The albino shook the blow off with a shrug and continued talking. 'so what's your name freund? Im Gilbert Beillschmidt if you really want to know, and I like small birds and annoying angry Americans like you'

Steve took a deep breath and ignored the man's chatter. 'why did you kill him?' he asked quietly. The albino-Gilbert-frowned and bit his lip.

'It was war mein freund. You killed many friends of mine you know. You can't expect me to spare yours if you're going to go ahead and murder battalions of soldiers, most of which don't even want to be there.'

Steve nodded. It made sense, but he still couldn't forgive Gilbert, and he was positive Gilbert felt the same.

'I didn't know, you know.' The German said softly, his voice distant, as if he was remembering something tragic.

'My brother knew what they were doing, about the camps the murders. I was never told y'know. They put me in charge of weapons and soldiers and making sure men didn't piss their pants when faced with certain death. I didn't ask about how they kept the war machine going. How the roads were still built and the labour came cheap when no one had a job and nearly everyone was dead or fighting. My brother was different during that time. He was….wrong. Both him and that man kept me in the dark and I never knew until it was over, I only dealt with killing those who killed us., ..Not all those innocent-'he choked back a slight sob and composed himself.

Steve stood there, unaware of what to do. Gilbert raised his head and looked Steve right in the eye, his moment of weakness forgotten. 'Did you know I have a tracker? As if someone as important as the awesome me would go anywhere without being able to call backup. I activated the signal about an hour ago, the FBI or whatever you Americans call them should be here in a few moments, captain.'

He grinned at the look on Steve's face, and pulled his hands out form behind his back. They were free of their bonds and Gilbert got to his feet a little shakily as Steve put up a defensive stance. , Gilbert walked right over to Steve and stood there for a moment, swaying for a moment before crashing his head into Steve's, knocking the man to the ground.

A leather boot was placed over his chest carefully, before being rammed straight into his gut. Steve coughed and a dribble of foaming blood escaped his mouth.

A swinging kick was sent to his face, and moments later he was unconscious.

When the super solider awoke he was surrounded by armed officials, all pointing their loaded standard issue rifles at him. Tony bounced on the balls of his feet nervously in the corner and muttered something about Steve Really Fucking Up This Time.

He moved to stand up but the nearest armed guard yelled at him to stay down or he would shoot, only to be interrupted by a tall, well-built blonde man hauling him to his feet and dusting him off.

'Guten tag Herr Rogers, I am Ludwig Beillschmidt. We are going to have a lot to talk about if you want to get out of this alive'

idk about this chapter but whatever i'll post it. the opinions expressed in this story are not mine, they're just how i think the characters would feel and react to these situations.

yeah so review if you like it and if not please tell me why, i want to do anything i can to improve my writing


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Well this is the last chapter, and im glad for all the reviews and follows/favourites you left! I hope my English was good enough! I really liked this story, and I enjoyed writing it! Okay there's a lot of prucan shipping in this chapter just to let you know. Anyway, on with the story!**

Gilbert wrapped his arms around the taller man, the Canadian smiling to himself as he leaned into the hug. Alfred made obnoxious kissy noises behind the two as he carried both the Canadian's and his own suitcase into the house. Ludwig greeted him and took the suitcases away to be stored in the bedroom.

Gilbert eventually broke away from the hug, smiling genuinely at Canada. 'Aww yes birdie, this Christmas is gonna be the best!' he crowed and stuck his fist in the air. Matthew grinned whole-heartedly and was about to say something before Alfred pushed past him, snorting loudly.

'Yeah, as if your boring German Christmas could ever match my totally amazing ones' he scoffed. Gilbert's eyes narrowed playfully. 'Fight me Yankee' the American smirked and raised his fists, before a slightly put-out Canadian smacked him irritably. 'Shut _up _Alfred, god you're such a dork. I almost never get to spend time with Gilbert, go play with your guns or something- the American had rushed out the door, muttering something about rifles before Matthew could say another word.

The Canadian smiled softly and wrapped his arms around gilberts neck. 'How long do we have until the others get here?' he breathed. 'Gilbert felt a smirk spread across his face as he caught onto what the Canadian was implying. He looked down at his lover, and smirked. 'I think we have at least an hour..' he trailed off, nodding in the direction of the bedroom ' and Ludwig is gone out to pick up feli..' Matthew didn't say another word, but allowed himself to be scooped up bridal style, and carried into the darkness of the bedroom.

Steve roger's head was aching. Turn out being the world's only super solider didn't mean you were exempt from migraines. He groaned and let his head sink to the table, trying to block out the afternoon sunlight that pierced his eyelids and made the headache ten times worse. Of course he just _had _to pick the only room in stark tower without window blinds. Lucky him. The pile of unfinished mission reports loomed before him, and he glared at it, as if doing so would make it disappear.

A door shut quietly to his right, and he raised his head quickly. Natasha raised a single eyebrow at his response, crossing the room to pick up a discarded tablet on the counter.

He sighed and let his head fall to the table again, drifting off into a dreamless sleep

A loud yell of triumph awoke him from his slumber. He groaned and stood up, swaying slightly as he opened his eyes and regained his balance.

A very excited tony stark grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into another room, all while the super solider protested sleepily and struggled to get his arm out of stark's vice-like grip.

When Steve finally awoke properly, he was sitting in a chair in one of Tony's many labs in avenger's tower. The genius was tapping excitedly on a keyboard, lines of code appearing before him as he seemingly hacked some impenetrable system. Steve sighed. He really hoped tony's antics wouldn't get them in trouble, _again._

Ever since the incident with the mysterious UN official two months ago, tony had been reprimanded for no less than ten separate hacks into various government databases, searching for information on the strange albino and his brother, who, after fifteen minutes of standardised questioning, had let Steve go with nothing more than a warning that he was getting himself in way over his head, and would eventually pay the price for delving into 'our world' as the German had put it.

Steve shook his head. The blonde German's statement had only piqued his curiosity, resulting in him not exactly encouraging tony's hacks, but definitely not stopping him. Stark's thirst for knowledge was unquenchable, and after being informed about Steve's past with the man, tony had been on a one-man quest to find out who he was.

Eventually tony finished typing, sitting back with a huge grin on his face. 'well you can thank me now captain, because I've just found a file on your little albino friend, and guess what? I've hacked it. Wanna read?' Steve had just been dozing off again when tony made this statement, and he sat up so quickly when he heard what the self-important genius had said, he made the man jump slightly, and then cover it up by pretending to move his chair as he cleared his throat in order to start into another speech about how he was brilliant at everything and how they really should just build a monument to him already.

Tony grinned as Steve looked on, his immensely curious eyes betraying his mildly interested façade, as tony typed in the last few words of code, holding his breath in anticipation.

Gilbert was _just _putting his belt back on when Alfred burst into the room, panting heavily. Gilbert narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms across his well-muscled chest, while Canada glared passive-aggressively at Alfred from the bed. The American took a moment to compose himself, sucking in deep breaths. Gilbert began to feel a slight pinch of worry nagging at him, but he disregarded it and glared down at the American for walking in on himself and matt. Alfred straightened himself and opened his mouth to speak, almost, looking rather shaken. 'Gilbert.. There's been a hack... Someone got into your American file!'

Canada let out a worried gasp from the bed and Gilbert felt his eyes narrow even further. He wasn't too worried, having dealt with the threat of being exposed more than once, but he definitely had an idea of who may be responsible, and he didn't like it, not one bit. 'Do you have the location of the hack?' he asked.

Alfred nodded. 'Yeah, I got my guys on it as soon as we found out; the hacker covered his tracks really well. You'd almost think it was kiku...Although he wouldn't do that obviously. But this is a pretty smart human we're dealing with here, not to be underestimated'. Gilbert nodded and raised an eyebrow 'you know who it is?' Alfred shook his head uncomfortably. 'I have an idea of who it might be'

Gilbert nodded, knowing exactly who Alfred was talking about. A knock on the door broke the line of thought, and a look of terror passed over Canada's face as he visualized what Arthur would do to him if he found out he was fucking Prussia, and he leapt to his feet, hurriedly shoving his clothes on.

Alfred rushed to the door to allow the remaining countries to enter, followed closely by Ludwig, who had returned from Feliciano's house with the smaller Italian hanging off his arm and singing 'bon natale'.

Prussia turned to Matthew as he made to leave the room. 'I have to go'. He said quietly, ignoring the loud arguing of a certain French man and a certain Englishman directly outside the door. Matthew nodded

'I got it you've gotta make sure the hacker isn't a threat and all that. But im afraid you're bringing me and the others with you, I haven't spoken to nick fury in forever, after all.' He smiled slightly and pushed past the albino, leaving the room. Gilbert grinned softly to himself. Boy were tony stark and captain damn America gonna get what was coming to them in a few hours time.

**Hi so I've decided to actually split the last chapter into two parts, as I don't have the time to write it all now, and I want to leave you guys with something before the new year. Hope you enjoy and please leave me a review, I want to improve my writing in any way I can. **


End file.
